Fall
by scarv
Summary: That Gondola is shaking! Kamiken. DL 2013. Tenimyu 2nd season.


Fandom : Tenimyu

Chara : Ogasawara Ken, Kaminaga Keisuke

Disclaimer : Tenimyu cast isn't mine... *sigh

Warning : none, it's safe~

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay, Keisuke?" Ogasawara Ken asked Kaminaga Keisuke after he watched his co-actor almost fall when walking to the stage.

"Yes, Ken-san. I'm fine, I just a little dizzy. Daijoubu~" Actually since this morning, he already feel dizzy, his head is really hurts and he isn't feel good. He wanna stay at his apartment and get more sleep, but he then remembered if he has a rehearsal today. So he decides to wake up and go to the theater.

"Maybe it will better if you asked permission to get some rest?" Ogasawara tried to urge the Yukimura's actor again.

But Kaminaga just shook his head and smile. "No need. Really I'm fine. It is almost done after all, just a little more right, I still can do this."

"Demo.. Keisuke…"

"No but Ken-san.. Daijoubu~~ Now go, it is your turn now. I will stay here." Kaminaga asked Ogasawara to go because it is almost his time to perform FuuRinKaZan. Kaminaga didn't sing in that song so he could rest a little longer.

"Fine… You just sit here, okay?" Ogasawara sigh.

"Un!" Keisuke nodded. "Ganbatte Ken-san!" Ogasawara laugh at that statement and go to the stage.

* * *

"Kaminaga-kun, Ogasawara-kun, don't forget to ride to the gondola when you come to the Mayoi Wa Nai part. Okay?" Motoyama-sensei gives the direction to the Yukimura's and Sanada's actor.

"Hai!" They both answer simultaneously.

Since the song start Kaminaga feels his head become more pounding, maybe it was because the rehearsal has been lasted long enough and his body is really tired. When he had to go up to the gondola, he feels his body swayed, for a moment he lost his consciousness and he fell backwards. The gondola is already up there.

"Keisuke! Watch out!" Ogasawara's shout from the other side returns Kaminaga consciousness. Reflex, he was looking for a grip, and catch the safety of the gondola right before he fell to the stage. His body hang freely in the air.

All those who stayed at that building is scream in panic looking at that sight.

"Keisuke hang on!"

"Hurry put down the gondola! Slowly!"

"Mattress! Bring the mat! Hurry!" Various kind of shouts echoed in that room, but Kaminaga was too dizzy to hear everything. He could only see Ogasawara at the other side. His face was panicked and horrified to see him hang freely like that.

"Keisuke! Don't remove your hand! You hear me? Hold on! Keisuke!" Ogasawara shouted to Kaminaga.

Kaminaga's hand is getting tired. "Ken-san.." Kaminaga said softly, before he lost his grip.

"Keisuke!"

Fortunately, the gondola is not too high anymore, and the other Rikkai's cast was ready to catch their buchou..

Shortly after the Ogasawara's gondola reach it's current position, Ogasawara ran through the crowd and crouched beside Kaminaga. Kubota, who catches his buchou and still holding him, hand over Kaminaga to his fukubuchou.

"Keisuke.. Keisuke.. Please wake up, open your eyes.."

Kaminaga opened his eyes and looked at Ogasawara. He smiled. "I'm fine Ken-san. I did hear and obey you, I didn't let it go. I'm a good boy right?" He laughed softly, though his heart was still pounding like crazy.

"Geez Keisuke.. You scared me.. Yes, you're a good boy.." Ogasawara hugs his buchou tightly. "Thanks God, you're okay.."

* * *

"Thank you for saving me, minna~" Kaminaga bows to his team.

"Are you sure you don't wanna us to accompany you home?" Ask Kubota and the other Rikkai's cast to their buchou after rehearsal.

"Yes, Ken-san will accompany me. Nee? Ken-san?" Ogasawara just nodded.

"Okay then, be careful okay? Bye~"

"Take care of him, Ken-san."

"I will, bye.."

"Let's go home Ken-san?" Asked Kaminaga.

"Yeah, let's go.."

* * *

"Haaaa… I was scolded by Ueshima-sensei! For not telling them if I was sick.." Kaminaga whined. "I should hear you Ken-san.."

Ogasawara still silent, just walk beside him.

"Are you angry at me too Ken-san?" Kaminaga asked in miserably tone. Ogasawara shook his head.

"Then? Why are you so silent?"

Ogasawara stop walking and look at Kaminaga's eyes.

"Nande? Ken-san?"

"Gomen Keisuke…" he said softly.

"He? Why?"

"I couldn't catch you."

"Are? Hey it's not your fault Ken-san, you up there too, how could you catch me?"

"But still.."

"Ken-san.. really.. I am sure if you were not up there, you will catch me, right?"

"Of course I will!"

"Then, what's the problem now? It's not like you don't wanna save me, you couldn't. I won't blame you Ken-san.. Now smile, come on smile~~~ Ken-san~~" he poked his fukubuchou's cheek.

Ogasawara smile sweetly to Kaminaga and nodded.

"Arigatou Ken-san, actually I could looking for a grip that time because I heard your shout.. Hehe.."

"Aa.. That's good to hear.."

"You saved me too Ken-san.."

Ogasawara hugged Kaminaga. "Just please be careful next time, don't force yourself again, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" and they laughed together.

Owari

* * *

Note : I made this fic because when I watched DL 2013 Kimi wo shinjiteru Mou mayoi wa nai, that gondola is shaking! I thought it will be more sturdy than that.  
But don't worry, the cast is still safe~ no one fell from there~ it was just my stupid imagination and excuse for making kamiken fic.. :3

Gomen gondola, I put the blame on you..

Good reader, please read and review~~

Thank you~~

scar-v :*


End file.
